Keeping the Faith
by Katsuko1978
Summary: Misa thinks over what she has learned and what it might mean for the future. One shot. Part of a claim for the LJ community 24 Hour Themes. Characters: Amane Misa, Yagami Light, L.


**Warnings:** Spoilers through Volume 6 of the manga (not sure which episode of the anime ties to this :3)  
**Disclaimer:** Death Note©Ohba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi.  
**Word count:** 818  
**Note:** This was written as part of my claim for the LiveJournal community 24 Hour Themes (24hour-themes when you do a user search). Thank you for reading!

There were few things that could keep her awake at night. Auditions, shoots with new clients, and thinking about her parents were pretty much it. But it was now quarter past three in the morning and she was still wide awake, information swirling through her mind so rapidly that it had been reduced to three short sentences:

Light had been Kira.

Misa herself had been the second Kira.

Ryuuzaki worked for L.

None of these facts were devastating by themselves, except for perhaps the second one; she found it hard to believe that a model-slash-actress was of any use to Kira. The first fact didn't bother her, as she had adored Kira for avenging her parents murder and she'd loved Light from the first moment she saw him. The third didn't bother her too much because she knew that Ryuuzaki was smart (even if he was a pervert) and was probably a big help to the man on the other side of the computer.

Taken all together, though, it almost physically hurt. If Light really was Kira and Ryuuzaki found out, then Light would be arrested and imprisoned. He might even die. If she was really the second Kira, the same thing would happen. She didn't want to die, and she didn't want Light to die.

Nor did she want Ryuuzaki to die, because if Light was Kira and somehow found out who L was, then it followed that Light would do whatever it took to keep him and Misa safe, even if it meant killing his best friend. And Misa was positive that Light and Ryuuzaki were best friends; she could see it in the unconscious way they made allowances for one another to the point that the chain may as well not even be there.

All of this was not only keeping her awake, it was starting to give her a headache. With an annoyed sigh she crawled out of bed and walked to the door separating her room from the one her boyfriend and best friend were in. She knocked on the door, not too loud, but hopefully loud enough to be heard.

Apparently it was loud enough, because after a few moments she heard the click that indicated the lock was disengaged and Ryuuzaki stood blinking at her on the other side. Just behind him she could see Light rubbing at his eyes and looking hopeful that the interruption would mean they could stop working for the night. Misa rather hoped that herself; they'd been working hard ever since she got back and she could still hear typing as she'd prepared for bed.

"Amane-san," Ryuuzaki finally said. "Is something wrong?"

Just the opening she was looking for. "I can't sleep," Misa said, giving a faint pout. "Can I sit in here with you two for a while?"

Ryuuzaki frowned and started to speak before the younger man cut him off: "I see no problem with it, Ryuuzaki. I need to take a break anyway."

Misa's lips twitched into a slight smile at the annoyed look the older man shot the younger, but he merely shrugged and turned to walk back into the room. Light trailed behind him and Misa pulled her door shut before running to catch up, latching onto her boyfriend's arm and giving him a warm smile. She was both surprised and pleased when he returned the look. She often got the impression that he was easily annoyed with her, so when he was warm it made her happy.

Rather than return to the computer, Ryuuzaki continued on to the small bedroom opposite the door to Misa's own rooms. He waited until the other two passed him before shutting it and strolling to the bed. Usually Misa would be annoyed over the fact that apparently L had deemed only one bed necessary but tonight she didn't mind at all, waiting until both Ryuuzaki and Light had settled before crawling in between them. She giggled softly at Ryuuzaki's stunned expression and wrapped her arms around Light's waist as she curled closer to him. After a moment one of his arms was draped around her shoulders and his chin was rested against her hair. Misa closed her eyes, listening silently as Light's breath evened out into sleep before reaching behind her with one hand to tap her friend on the leg.

"Mm?" he said, the sound a question in itself and an attempt to not wake Light.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki-kun," she whispered. When she felt him shift behind her to actually lie down himself she smiled, knowing that everything would be okay.

Because even if Light had been the first Kira and she had been the second Kira, Ryuuzaki was their best friend and would find some way to help them. Of that, Misa had no doubt. Keeping this thought firmly in the forefront of her mind, Misa finally relaxed into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
